ICESANDGLASS
by KraljicaZla
Summary: "Long, long ago, in a land far, far away, once lived a pharaoh with too much free time-" "YUGI! That's not how the story goes! Stop making things up!" "2 coins on Atem making Yugi cry." "Deal." Multi-chapter YuGiOh/YuYuHakusho AU crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**ICE/SAND/GLASS**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rouse Before the Storm

* * *

Silence and yellow stone decorated wast throne room surrounded by heavy columns. An almost unaudible 'swoosh' of a large feather fan going up and down could be heard from time to time; other than that, no voices or steps, nothing. All movement ceased, like everything stopped. Indeed, it was a very quiet early afternoon in the palace of god-like ruler of all Egipt… Until-

"AHA! Yugi, you moved!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did! Just then, you moved your nose like this, see!" The blond boy sitting on the lowest of the steps that lead to the throne made a face and moved his nose in a rather strange way.

"I never made a face like that! " Yelled the smaller boy sitting on the left and two steps higher then the blond. "You just made that up, Joey!"

"Keh, and why would I do that?"

"Because you didn't want to lose, that's why!"

Two souldiers that guarded the entrance to the room exchanged looks after hearing the last shout.

"He'll interfere, 2 copper coins."

"Deal."

"…accuse me that my legs are numb!"

"I dare! I even dare to ask you to walk and prove me wrong!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Blond – whose name apparently was Joey - suddenly jumped to his feet and made two steps before his face connected with the floor. Few moments pass in silence between the blond who turned to lay on his back and smaller kid with a strange looking tri-color hair still sitting on his step. Then their eyes meet and both boys burst in laughter.

"Keh, what bad luck… Here you go," first soldier said paying up. Other let out a small smile and put the couns in the pouch hanging on his belt.

"Ahahaha… Oh, boy, that hurt… Now, what are we going to play next?" Joey asked rubbing his sore nose and standing up.

"I don't know."

"Oww, c'mon, Yug…"

"Stop calling me that."

"…'k, oh great _Yugi_, since you won you should decide what do we do next."

"Well, techinically, I lost too-"

"WHA~~~~?"

"I moved when you said I moved! So I lost!"

"Then…"

"Atem is the one who won; he chooses the next game." Small one said, turning his head to the silent figure sitting on the very throne.

Pharaoh Atem, god on Earth, ruler of Egipt and whole known world, an 18 year-old male that never in his life faced hunger or fear, sat on cold stone with a distant look in his amethyst eyes. People always noticed them first – those unearthly colored eyes. Then there was his bronse skin and crown like thorns of his tri-color hair that was almost identical to Yugi's, but much more defined and more striking. Right now, with his arms crossed on his chest he gave out the impression of a true imortal that watched all and knew all.

Still, don't let the looks fool you.

"He's sleeping with his eyes open again, isn't he," Joey asks perplexed.

"Seems like it," Yugi answers bitterly.

"Holy Ra…"

Soldier who lost the last bet couldn't resist. "They'll wake him up, again 2 copper coins."

"Na-ha, they'll leave."

"Deal."

"…oh, you came!" Yugi said in his usual cheerful tone while Joey silently snickered. "We thought you wouldn't grace the palace with your presence today, _Priest_."

With the last word said, unmoving god-like creature made a very ungracefull move – to be honest, he jumped out from his seat.

Everybody in the palace knew about (friendly) rivalry between pharaoh Atem and priest Seto; it's not like they hid it. From their first encounter more than a decade ago, both youths found it irresistable to clash and challenge one another. Be it some kind of intelectual debate, a sport or childish game – they done it all and kept score. Right now, Seto was in a slight advantage, since he was to become a full fledged priest in matter of days. Atem's title was heraditory, so it couldn't be taken in consideration. Something he gained with birth or/and with his predecessors sudden death, not with his own strenght and skill wouldn't be valued.

It was an unsaid rule that both respected, so pharaoh gave his best not to show any weaknesess in his rulership… At least not in front of that one overly dedicated servant of Gods.

Joey's histerical laughter was the sign and coins again changed their owner.

"Ahahaha… Y-Your face… Ahaha… Just, just now… Priceless… Ahahaha…" Blond just couldn't stop.

"What's the meaning of this," demanded Atem's velvety baritone. Ignoring the rude blond, his eyes were focused on his small look-alike that was pouting yet again.

"Don't act high and mighty when you did wrong; Gramps thought you that, remember, _pharaoh_?" Yugi said crossing his hands on his chest. "And it was a payback for falling asleep in the middle of the game so deal with it."

Pharaoh let out a sigh and fell back in his seat. No, he hadn't forgotten the words of his teacher; lectures of Yugi's grandpa were quite unforgetable... No, he was just tired, so tired…

"You don't have to push yourself," Yugi continued, now much softer. "By the way, you won. You choose what we do next."

"Yeah, c'mon, choose already," Joey said, not reading into the atmosphere at all.

Taking a moment to think (and to shake off remains of already forgotten dream) Atem covered his eyes with his hand that was on the armsrest.

"A story,"came suddenly. "Yugi, can you tell me one?"

"Errr… I'm not really in the mood…"

"It's been ages! Yug, buddy, you can't say no to your pharaoh, can you?"

"Joey, for the millionth time, _do not call me YUG_!"

"'K, 'k, jeez…"

"Yugi… Just one. "

Two pairs of amethist eyes met – one childish and wide, other sharp and serious – and Yugi's determination cracked. He gave a slight nod before going to a pile of cusions. Taking two, he went back to his place, and threw one at Joey. After making himself more comfortable, he breathed deeply and began.

"Once upon a time, in land far, far away, lived a peasant girl with unparalleld beauty. Never before had the world seen such lotus white, delicate skin, or such lips scarlet as blood or such hair dark as night's wing. Girl was blessed and her beauty grew with each passing day. With her coming of age, many suitors came asking for the girl's hand in marriage, but were all refused.

"Years passed. Stories about her were heard in every corner of the land and her beauty was still unsurpassed. Even more men came to her but she refused to leave her little house and garden on the top of the hill.

"One day she was watering the rose bush that grew under her window when a very old woman approached her asking for some water. Girl was dejected by ugly, wrinkled skin on that woman's face and dirty travelling clothes, but she was well brought up and couldn't refuse such a simple request. Girl lead her to the well next to the house and took out a bucket of fresh cold water before offering her a cup. As granny settled her thirst, girl couldn't resist but to watch her own perfect reflection in still full bucket of water.

"_Thank you, my child,_ said the old woman. _I traveled so long and asked many but none wanted to help such an ugly, dirty thing_. _For your kindness I must repay you._

"_What I want, you can't give me, _said the girl.

"_My, my, why such sadness touches your perfect face? Tell me what worries you; maybe I have the cure in my sack, _woman insisted.

"_I want… I want eternal beauty. I don't want to see my face wrinkled and old, or my eyes dull, or my body weak and scrawny.I want to stay like this._

"Old woman took her sack off her shoulder and after a moment of searching took out and gave the girl a plain-looking hand mirror. _Here you go, my child. Look yourself in this mirror as if it were the water from your well. With this, your wish will come true. Now, I bid you farewell and hope you won't regret what you wished for. _With that said, the ugly woman left, leaving the girl angry and perplaxed. She thought that she was swindled; how could that thing give her what her heart desired the most? Still, not being able to throw it away, girl decided to keep it; _Maybe it will come in handy someday_, she thought. But before putting it away, her eyes cought a glimse of her reflection. Before the day ended, girl forgot about the encounter and the mirror…

"Months and months passed, they turned into years, decades… Everyone around the girl matured but her face and body stayed the same intact by transition of time. Being vain as she was, she didn't notice that people around her changed until one day she looked at her mother and saw an old white-haired granny with not even enough strenght to support her body to stand up.

"Panic and fear moved in the girl's heart and mind. Finally, she was avare that something was wrong and nobody, not even her parents, could tell her the reason.

"Girl's father died. Then her mother… All of her friends were raising children and grandchildren, and not having enough time for never-aging girl. They envied her for her gift of eternal youth. Others thought it was a curse; either way, she was shuned and forced into staying in her small house on the top of the hill. She was all alone.

"More years passed. All of the girl's former friends were long gone; their grandchildren having grandchildren of their own. She was still the same. In those days even her flawless skin couldn't ease her loneliness.

"One night girl woke up from an awful dream about some old woman and the plain-looking hand mirror. Frightened, she franticly searched the whole house only to find her worst fear being true. On the bottom of her closet was he small box in witch lay the forgotten gift. How could she forget? How could she desire such a thing? Realising what she had done, her eyes spilt bitter tears-"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Spell cast over audience in the throne room was broken with that one shout. All eyes were now on the rushing figure in armor, falling to his knees 50 feet from the throne. Young pharaoh recognised him as one of his war generals.

'_What in the name of-' _he thought but said_,_ "Speak!"

"Your Higness, a large number of refugees has gathered in front of the city gates!"

"Refugees? What are you speaking about? We're not engaged in any war!" Atem's voice became a shout at the end. His ill mood returned in full force now that his peace was disturbed.

"It's true. Your Highness they are from-"

"My pharaoh." That new voice, clear and cold as wind in the desert at night could belong only to one person.

"Seto," pharaoh turned to his left to see the owner of said name. "Can you explain this?"

"No. But something is coming."

"The refugees? I heard."

"No, not that."

"Then, wh-"

Loud shouts and running feet could be heard in the hallway leading to the throne room, then a loud, ear-tearing screech…

Something flew into the room, something large and golden. Too fast for human eye (and a pair of god-like ones) to see that 'something'made its way over their heads, then circled around the ceiling before starting to descend.

"My pharaoh, I should adwise you to order the soldiers to not to attack."

Said soldiers were pooling around the edges of the room, readying their spears and waiting for the right opportunity. Atem now saw what caused such commotion in his palace.

Graciously gliding down in spirals was a bird… And such an odd one. Never before had the teen ruler seen anything similar to it. Rich, golden feathers decorated its head, wings and back and turned into marble white on its belly and legs. Mighty six foot wings carried that oval body with no extra swings. It was hipnotising; the way that bird used the nonexisting wind… The way it moved…

"Do not attack!" Pharaoh found his voice in the moment when dagger-like claws scrached stone floor. Spears came to a halt. "Seto, what is this?"

Priest was already on the move. With his long-legged stride, in took him few seconds to be face to face with the oddly tame creature.

"General, please finish what you wanted to say before I interrupted you,"Seto suddenly turned to now standing soldier not too far from the place where he was kneeling just a few minutes ago.

"The refugees… They are from the West, Your Highness."

"Urala…" Atem's lips spoke the name that caused a painful throb in his chest. His feet moved on their own, running past then behind the throne and out the balcony. He saw briliance of his capital, strenght of city walls and – desperate wave of bodies approaching over the horison.

'_What happened to you, dear sister?'_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter! This multi-chapter crossover fic is dedicated to author here named Sister Of The Pharaoh. She waited so patiantely for this! Thank you for having faith in me m(ToT)m**

**Story used in this chapter is something I heard when I was younger, but because it was so long ago I forgot the name of the author as well as the name of the story… I will try to find it though, because I am sure that it is part of literature for first four elementary school grades… That sums up my search on, let's say, around 25 books or so xD**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR YU YU HAKUSHO -sadly, just a fan.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**ICE/SAND/GLASS**

* * *

Chapter 2

Add Fuel to the Fire

* * *

Out of all people in the throne room that stood frozen after hearing the news, soon-to-be-priest seemed to be the only one to show any reaction. His eyes followed Atem as he stormed out not even caring that his orders were needed. Seto knew full well that the heart as well as the mind of his pharaoh was in the West; together with her, wherever she may be.

There was only one thing he could do right now.

"There is no threat here! All soldiers are to leave the throne room and return to their posts with no delay. " Seto's clear voice rang like silver bell waking all up from their daze. Many heads nodded in confirmation and left as they were told; nobody dared to question the orders of blue-eyed priest.

"General, go to library and find Mutou-sensei. He can assist you in handling the matter of refugees," Seto continued without a pause.

"Yes, but what about-"

"I'll inform the pharaoh about the situation. Go."

"But I haven't told you a thing-"

"Do not doubt me," now his voice was low and intimidating. "And don't make me repeat myself."

General turned on his heal and left without a word.

"Was that really necessary, Seto," Yugi asked feeling sorry for the guy.

"Yes, it was. You," priest turned to servant that held the feather fan, "are free to go. Pharaoh won't be needing you anymore. Go and tell those two fools at the door to stop placing bets and that they are to report to their commanding officer since they are, too, no longer needed."

Servant bowed and left, but didn't need to tell anything to the 'fools' – they heard the message loud and clear.

"What's the deal, Seto? You sent everyone away," Yugi noticed. "Now only three of us are here."

"That's be-"

"Four, Yug. You're forgetting that strange bird," Joey corrected.

Before Seto could scold him for interrupting him or before Yugi could scream at him for using that name again, Atem came back in the room.

Air around him seemed different… Joey jumped up and practically ran to stand next the other two. Yugi swallowed hard clenching his small fists against his sides, while Seto straightened his back more (if that was even humanly possible). Never before had they felt such a thing coming from Atem, but they knew what it meant.

It wasn't their friend that had entered; the ruler of all Egypt graced them with his presence. So, not even glancing in anyone's direction, pharaoh Atem returned to take his seat at the throne.

"Priest, I want to know what's happening with western provinces," emotionless voice sliced through palpable anxiousness around the trio.

'_No beating around the bush, huh?'_ Seto thought and stepped out. He felt a sting of pride sensing that the one before him was the only one worth to be his life-long rival. Yes, he indeed had chosen well all those years ago… He fell on his knee and bowed his head before speaking.

"My pharaoh, I can't help you with that."

"Then find someone who can. Now."

"No need; she is already here."

"Who is 'she' that you speak of, priest?"

"The bird, my pharaoh. She is servant of your sister, princess Urala of West."

Yugi and Joey didn't dare to turn but both could still feel the presence of strange golden bird still standing on the same spot it had landed. Two amethyst crystals grazed over the bird before returning back to the kneeling young man.

"So it's a messenger bird?"

"In a way, yes. Allow me to show you."

"Go on."

Seto got up to his feet and turned to the center of the room. He passed by two boys who stared at him, only to stop in front of the bird.

"You can transform now," he said in an almost gentle tone. _Almost._

Bird let out a sound before spreading its golden wings again and letting them fall down causing a flash of brilliant white light. Boys let out a surprised gasp, pharaoh covered his eyes, but Seto didn't even flinch. Instead he came even closer to the light, opening his arms like wanting to embrace it… Moments later, it died out, leaving something small and fragile to lean on Seto's chest.

"So we meet again priest," tired, very feminine voice said.

"I never said we wouldn't, priestess."

Atem carefully listened to this whole exchange, while seeing nothing other than priest's broad back. She knows Seto? Priestess? His patience was running thin.

"True," she answered with a small chuckle. "Would you mind holding me up? My legs are a little weak right now and I need to talk to the pharaoh."

"Of course," Seto confirmed and moved aside, still holding her by her waist and left arm.

What came out from behind Seto surprised the young ruler as well as his friends. Girl that came to view was no older than him, but there were two bouncy white curls of hair that fell alongside her heart-shaped face. Tall around 5'2" she looked awfully small in arms of tall priest, almost like a doll… But what intrigued him the most were two golden orbs shining under white bangs.

The pair came to a halt just before the beginning of stairs on which Yugi and Joey sat not so long ago. Girl slowly bowed her head as much as she could in her position.

"Your Highness, my name is Amber. I am priestess-in-training in the Temple of goddess Ma'at* and loyal servant of her Highness, princess Urala of West."

"Rise, Amber, and tell me what you know," came the order.

It was then that impatient amethyst first met with sad gold. At that moment something broke deep within Atem and made his posture soften. _'This girl won't hide anything from me.'_

"Princess ordered me to gather all people from the town and lead them here, because… Palace, its surroundings and whole town Rosetta has been, for five days now, covered with ice and snow."

* * *

***Ma'at is the goddess of truth, justice and harmony. She is associated with balance of things on Earth. She was the daughter of the sun god Ra and appers as a woman with a feather on her head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ICE/SAND/GLASS**

* * *

**Interlude 1**

**Asking for the Moon**

* * *

Inner, private gardens of Rosetta palace were showered in silver light of half moon. Exotic flowers, small bushes, palms and trees from distant parts of the kingdom could be found there but were only seen by a chosen few.

'_But now there in no one here, so what's the point?'_

Princess loved to spend her time there, on the bench in the very center of the garden where she would sit alone with her thoughts. Tonight was no different. She sat with her hair let down and watched the dark leaves sway in gentle breeze just above her. After hard and rather meaningless day behind her she found peace in silence that surrounded her.

'_Walking through that beautiful long hallway with walls that carry carvings of our past and not being able to see them… All is covered in ice, no one is here, so what's the point?'_

Gardens meant more to her the just a 'special' place. After all, it was there where she met that demon that stole her heart. Also, it was there where she met the demon that changed her life and her purpose.

'_If it's true what he said, and he's not here to prove me otherwise, what's the point?'_

She stood up and walked to a rose bush she cared very much for. It was located near the only entrance – and exit – to the garden and between safflower and blue hollyhocks.

Even in that light that made world almost monochromatic, she found the bush she was looking for with ease of someone who has been there countless times. Indeed, she visited that single spot of the garden more than any other part; Urala adored those beautiful red petals and loyal, sharp thorns all over its stem. How could she hate something that was there to protect the things so precious to her?

From the moment her eyes fell on the only blossomed bulb she got a sudden urge to touch it. Anxious and scared, uncertain if it was right or wrong, she stretched her arm… Tips of her fingers barely grazing the softest and darkest crimson…

Her whole body twitches and she moves away, covering her hand with other like it was scorched. Angry of herself for being weak and foolish to forget, even for a second, what he has done, she turns on her heal and goes inside.

Wind came from sea, rode on calm Nile, jumped over the tall wall and shook the only rose in bloom. Poor thing saw the sun once and now it was frozen. Too heavy to withhold the burden, stem broke like dry twig. Million broken shards shone on stone path princess walked down moments ago.

Another memory was cruelly broken.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

* * *

**AN: Complicated plot I came up with requires a few of these 'interlude' chapters in order to keep the story together. They will hide a large number of hints of what happened and what is yet to come; that applies on this one too. So, read them carefully!**

**Also, flowers mentioned - safflower and blue hollyhocks - grew and were popular in ancient Egypt. (I did some research on that topic.)**

**Lyrics are not mine , but all else is~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**ICE/SAND/GLASS**

* * *

Chapter 3

Know the Ropes

* * *

Young ruler found it was hard controlling the beast that was tearing him from within. Clawing in his stomach and up his chest and throat wanting to get free… Rage.

_'How dare this- This girl, came here and say such lies? Rosetta froze? Biggest city in the lower Nile and closest to the sea - froze? Nonsense!'_

And yet he sat there, unmoving. Cold, distant, god-like… No emotion on his face, no thought seen in his eyes. Perfect stone statue - but just on the outside. Doubt of who was the girl in front of him. Rage for being so openly lied to. Fear for one he cared the most in the whole world. Still he couldn't - no! - he mustn't show that feelings in front of others. He already broke his posture once earlier. Running out like that… If his father saw him then he would have most certainly laughed at his 'weakness'.

_'No need to worry about his opinion now… He's the thing of the past.'_

"Do you have any proof that could back up your words?"

"I have, Your Highness."

"Then show it to us."

"I-I can't…"

"And why is that?"

It seemed like the girl was struggling to find the right words, but then she said, "I don't have any magic left-"

"And?" His voice came out little louder and more threatening then he wanted it to sound. _'Oh, Gods, give me patience.'_

"I can't take it off." The girl said pointing to golden choker necklace hanging around her neck. "Pharaoh, princess Urala put it on me… and forced me to… seal it with magic. I came h-here in my f-forth… ahh-" She let out a sigh before collapsing.

Seto quickly reacted and caught her in time. He was now firmly holding her up and lowering his head so he could see her face.

"Priestess? Can you speak," he asked loud enough so everyone could hear.

She shook her head.

"You used your fourth… form, right?"

Small nod.

Seto raised his gaze and locked it with Atem's who looked irritated and puzzled by this whole situation. He didn't show these emotions but Seto could clearly see them. They grew up together after all; reading Atem was easy if you knew what to look for.

"I'll explain everything, so just be patient Atem. Don't forget - Urala is my sister too."

Yugi and Joey stood not far away from the priest and the girl but they felt like they were totally out of the picture. All they could do was stare at one side or the other and be quiet. Joey almost bit his tongue out of fright when Seto called pharaoh by his name in front of strangers. That was one of unspoken rules that should not be broken whatever the cost. He glanced over at Yugi. He looked scared of pharaoh's next move, too. Blonde returned to watch the silent exchange between Atem and Seto. The atmosphere was so tense it could be cut and used for building pyramids.

_'Damn, damn, damn…' _Joey cursed mentally.

Aknamkanon, Atem's father and Aknadin, Seto's father were both sons of the old pharaoh. That made Atem and Seto close cousins, almost brothers, but their bond was tainted by harsh, backstabbing rivalry of previous generation - Aknamkanon and Aknadin both died facing after each other in a battle over the throne near Giza.

Learning from experience, both boys came to a conclusion that nothing good can come out of being enemies and became friends. Under their grandfather's watchful gaze, both of them matured into young people they are now.

In the end Atem, younger of the two, got to take the throne after old pharaoh's death, and Seto got to be his most trusted advisor.

But all of that was still new for both of them; many what if's still flying in the air... They needed more time to adopt to their new roles that are now so abruptly put to the test.

Tense atmosphere suddenly loosened as Atem stood up and walked down the stairs. Amethyst eyes now shined a softer light when meeting azure ones.

"I know," pharaoh wasn't there anymore; that voice belonged to Atem. Yugi and Joey let out the breath they didn't even realize they were holding.

"Is she alright," Atem asked coming closer to Seto and the girl who now hang limply in other's arms.

"Just unconscious. We should put her down before trying to wake her up."

"Oh! You can use that heap of pillows there," Yugi interfered, concern evident in his voice.

"That's as good as any other place," Atem agreed, smiling gently at smaller teen who always seemed to have a soft spot for weak and wounded. "Seto, put her down and we shall join you."

Tall priest nodded and lifted the girl, Yugi already running ahead to arrange the heap of pillows so everyone could sit comfortably. After a few minutes of moving and carrying, Seto took his seat while Atem sat across him with Yugi and Joey at his sides. Seto was still holding the girl close to him, positioning her small body between his legs and her head on his chest.

"Wouldn't it be better to lay her down, Seto," Yugi again voiced his concerns.

"Don't worry, this is perfectly fine."

"Oh… Alright, if you say so…"

Atem raised his brows and crossed arms over his chest. _'That's odd…'_ he thought but said "No more small talk. Seto, explain."

"Yes," he nodded and moved his hand to move the large white lock of hair, exposing the girl's neck. "This necklace is the magic item crafted so that it is at the same time a message and the seal. Magic users from the old often used this way of sending important letters and texts because of its unique characteristics. First, it could be easily mistaken as regular piece of jewelry since there was no special markings on it. Second, it could be of any material and in any size, so no one except the sender and the carrier knew what it was."

"So you're saying that is one of them," Atem asked.

"That is correct."

"But how can you know that?" Joey accused pointing a finger at Seto.

"Facts and common sense."

"Huh?"

Seto let out a heavy sigh. "Amber said it herself; 'I can't take it off' and 'princess Urala put it on me and forced me to seal it'. If that wasn't proof enough there are two personal reasons – there is no way that a priestess-in-training would ever have in possession such an old and clearly valuable necklace… Also there is the fact that Amber hates gold."

"I heard of those magically crafted necklaces from Grandfather but I would have never guessed that she had one of them. Seto, you are really great to have figured that out on just that!" Yugi smiled impressed.

Atem didn't hear a word of what Yugi had just said. Again the white haired girl completely succeeded in capturing all of his attention. She couldn't be older than him, yet her hair, brows and eyelashes were completely white. Earlier, she stood next to Seto and top of her head could reach his chin but right now she looked no bigger than a 10-year-old.

'_And Seto…'_ Now, that was bugging him the most. _'Where did he meet her? How he knew of her past and dislike towards gold? Why is he … holding her like that? '_

Just then, tall priest loudly cleared his throat in order to hush Yugi's and Joey's loud debate of 'why are you always taking his side', but it didn't work.

"Cut it out, you two!" Atem tried to sound strict and not too grateful to the pair. After all, if they hadn't chosen to start an argument at that moment, his spacing out would have been noticed. "Seto, please continue."

"As I was about to say," two dagger-like glances were shoot left and right, "this way of exchanging messages was very safe and advanced but it had several weaknesses."

"Like what?"

"Like sender, receiver and carrier being able to use magic… and that's only the start. Carrier had to be cunning to avoid thieves and crooks of all kinds, flexible to travel long distances and escape death more than- Yugi, there is no need to look at her like that. I'm sure Amber is just fine."

"How can she be… She's so pale," the boy said quietly. "And her life force is so drained…"

"You noticed," Seto said surprised.

"W-well, I know little about transformation magic… and there is no way that a young girl has a hair color like that, so…"

"Don't worry, Yugi," Sato tried to assure him, but didn't say anything else. Instead he looked Atem straight in the eyes to answer his unvoiced question. "Amber's hair color and lack of consciousness are the side effects of magic overuse. My only guess is that she was the last one to leave Urala's side in Rosetta and that she had flown all the way here so she could convey the message as quickly as possible."

Seto lowered his gaze to the sleeping girl on his chest. "Such a foolish act; three days in fourth form would kill any lesser magician."

He took her right hand and removed bandage that was wrapped around her wrist. Three boys sitting across of him carefully watched his every move, surprise evident on their faces.

'_They haven't noticed she had the bandages on her arms and legs,'_ Seto thought.

After taking it off, he inspected the skin there with the tips of his fingers. After a few moments his lips curved into a small smile. "It's a good thing she isn't a magician."

"Then what is she?"

"A half-demon." Seto smirked before kissing the the side of girl's wrist.

* * *

**AN: ... I'm pure evil for doing this, right? Same as any other writer here, stopping when it got interesting... I apologise. I'm more of a reader then a writer and I know how it feels to wait, but you know... It's may of 2012, and _it_ came out... You know what I'm talking about, right? Right? No? Want to guess? Two words, a game that took forever to be made... **

**DIABLO III**

**There, I said it. If playing it is as dirty and sweet as a sin then I'm the happiest diabetic sinner on this plain ^^' **

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!  
**


End file.
